Wings of Fire Fanfiction - The Hybrid
Prologue: Icicle was sitting alongside a river, about to spear a scavenger when someone shouted, “Stop!” She recognized the voice. It belonged to Winter, her annoyingly bothersome brother. He raced over to her and said, “Don’t eat that one; it’s Bandit!” Icicle rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t be silly, Winter. You can’t tell a leaf from a pinecone! How would you know that this exact scavenger is Bandit?” Winter glared at her with a menacing scowl. He hated being insulted, and that is why Icicle always does that to him, knowing that he gets even more annoyed each time she does it. She smiled. She liked making Winter angry. She growled at him. “Fine. You can keep your stupid little scavenger, but you have to hunt me 3 more.” “Okay then!” He snarled in reply. He snatched Bandit from Icicle’s talons and stuck him in his scavenger cage. Then he raced off in search of more scavengers for his sister. This made Icicle smile. Her brother was actually obeying her! She was so happy. She flapped off after him, making sure he did the job exactly as she wanted him to. She watched him as he speared not one, but two scavengers at once. Icicle was only slightly impressed. She knew he could do better. She hovered in the air while he trotted over to a tree, sniffed, and suddenly leapt into the tree, apparently spotting a scavenger. When he hopped down from the tree, he had another scavenger in his talon. He got in position to take off again. This was Icicle’s cue to head back to the river to (apparently) be waiting for Winter to come back. She sat down in a comfortable position as soon as Winter came back. He handed her the three scavengers and snarled, “There! Happy?” “Satisfied, sort of.” Icicle snorted at her brother. Chapter One: Dusk was swinging from vine to vine in the treetops. Suddenly, someone tackled her. She fell to the ground, laughing. She knew who this was. Her brother, Moonflower, just wanted to play. They wrestled on the ground for a moment, until a Rainwing and Nightwing stalked over to them. “Please stop your brawling and return to your classes,” snarled Glory, the queen of the Rainwings and Nightwings (and also their mother). Her faithful sidekick, husband, their father, and the King of the Rainwings and Nightwings, Deathbringer, sat down closely beside her. “Your mother is right,” he growled. “Moonflower – you are having history right now with Celestiachaser. And Dusk – you have art with Destiny.” Moonflower rolled his eyes at Dusk. She knew what that meant. History is boring, Dusk is so lucky that she gets to have art with Moonflower’s favorite teacher, blah, blah, blah. She thought forcefully to herself, Have fun! She was just teasing him, of course. Her brother was a mind reader; he could hear Dusk's thoughts. He even knew about her crush on Soulcrusher, but she made him swear by all the moons not to tell anyone. Moonflower had hatched underneath one moon, which gave him mindreading abilities. Dusk, on the other hand, had hatched underneath all three moons, which meant that she had the ability to read minds, too. In addition, she had the ability to create prophecies and she also had the power to foresee the future. She could see all of the possible timelines – though some were not as clear. For right now, she could see that if she went to her class, she would be helping to guide scavengers into making paper things. If she didn’t go to her classes, her mother would punish her. If she pretended to go to class, but snuck off to her playplace, rainwing spies would catch her, and they would tell her mother and she would get in even more trouble. So, she decided that just going to class was the safest thing to do. She drooped her head and slowly shuffled away from her parents. Then she took off for Destiny’s art cove. Once Dusk had gotten to art class, Destiny had already set up the stations. Each table had a whole bunch of art supplies: a scavenger in a cage, and a pair of tiny scissors and a pair of regular dragon-sized scissors. They also had two pieces of paper – one big and one small, and one big pencil and one tiny pencil. Each scavenger cage had a name on it. She sat at a desk that had a scavenger named Anthony. She noticed that she got a blue paper, and Anthony had a green paper. Dusk waited for Destiny to let them start their lesson. Then finally, she heard her say, “You may begin!” She told Anthony, “Alright. The first thing you want to do is hold the scissors in your dominant… what’s it called?” “Hand,” Anthony squeaked. “Right, whatever. Anyway, do you know what that means?” Anthony nodded his head. “Okay. Then what you want to do is pick up the paper and put the scissors on it like this.” Dusk showed him. “Like this?” Anthony asked. “Yes, exactly like that.” Dusk replied. “Then, what you want to do is…” they went on this for a while. After art class was done, they both had an object, though Dusk wasn’t sure what it actually was. She tossed it into the trash on her way out. She glanced back, and Anthony appeared as though he was disappointed. She turned back around and left the art room. Then she headed back to her tree. She went inside to find Moonflower laying on his leafy bed with a thermometer in his jaws. “Uhhh…” he groaned. “Are you okay?” Dusk suddenly jumped to attention, thinking he was severely injured, but then realizing that he was only sick. Moonflower mumbled, “I tinggg… I ting sumfing few ub by doze.” What had happened to him? Dusk wondered. She decided to go see her mother. She leapt out of the tree in search of her mother. “MO – OM!” She yelled. Dusk didn’t see her when she dropped from the tree behind her. “Yes, sweetie?” Her mother replied. “Oh! You scared me, mom!” Dusk said. “I just wanted to know what happened to Moonflower. He tried to tell me what happened, but since he had a thermometer in his mouth, I couldn’t understand him. I think he said something about noses…” “Ah, yes. Moonflower had his nose in a bunch of flowers, and he was smelling them, but what he didn’t know was that it was pollen season, and that there was a few bees in the flower, which I think flew up his nose. I’m not sure if they actually stung him, though we did manage to pull the bees out of his nose and we were able to get him to the nurse because we were close by.” Now Dusk understood. She would visit him every day until he gets better, she made herself promise. Then she went off in search of her friend, Dreamhunter. Chapter Two: The flowers and ferns pricked her as she wandered through them. She watched herself carefully put one foot in front of the other. She wasn’t watching when she stumbled into another dragon. “Dreamhunter! I didn’t see you there!” “Oh, me either!” Dreamhunter remarked. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere? You’re usually here when you’re supposed to be somewhere else.” “Nah, I’m done with art, and I have nothing else to do with my day,” replied Dusk. “Want to have some fun?” “Sure.” Dreamhunter led Dusk to the tallest trees. “Okay, now lets climb to the treetops and - ” “Wait! You didn’t say anything about climbing!” Dusk was afraid of heights. Well, except for flying, of course. In fact, she was very afraid. So afraid that she usually lost the last meal that she ate. “Do you want to have some fun or not?” Dreamhunter asked with a curious tone to his voice. “If there’s heights involved, then NO!” Dusk snapped. Dreamhunter walked away, disappointed by Dusk’s actions. All he wanted to do was cause some mischief. His actual plan was to climb to the top of the tree where the leaves were the thickest and the sturdiest (and also the bounciest) and use them like a trampoline. Then they would land in the bushes below, unharmed. Dusk had no idea of this, of course. She just thought that Dreamhunter always wanted to get in trouble. Dusk, however, was more afraid of getting in trouble than getting injured. If she got injured, she would just go to the hospital. If someone gets in trouble, on the other hand, they had to consult the queen. But if that happened to Dusk, she would go to the queen – which was also her mother – and she would get in even more trouble. So, she decided to just avoid Dreamhunter for the day. He was a nuisance, anyway. “Come back, Dusk! I just wanted to play with you!” shouted Dreamhunter. “I’m better off just being on my own.” snapped Dusk in reply. “I don’t want to play any of your stupid games. The only games I might ever want to play are the ones that I will play in order to win the throne for queen – y’know, the challenges?” “Yeah, everyone knows about the cha – wait – what did you say? You were going to become queen… Your Highness?” Dreamhunter bowed. Dusk smiled and nuzzled him in return. They were friends, after all. Dusk left the tallest trees in the forest and headed back to her family’s eating cave (reserved for the family of royalty), not wanting to be late for dinner. She assumed that the rest of her family was already there (including Moonflower, but this was odd, for either she was late or Moonflower was early, which he never was, so it was probably that she was late because it was starting to become dark). She scanned the forest floor as she flew, but there was no sign of anything she knew. Dreamhunter brought me into this, thought Dusk as she started to slow down her flying. No, she thought to herself. I can’t stop flying until I find my home. I was hatched with tracking instincts. Dusk flew onwards for a while longer. She finally stopped to rest. It was getting dark. She landed, though she had no idea where she was. She shivered. It was colder than she realized. Now she knew where she was. She was next to the Mud kingdom. She knew this because the Kingdom of the Mudwings was next to the Kingdom of the Rainwings, and it got very cold at night. She could vaguely make out the puddles of mud and the Mudwing Queen’s Castle. Maybe she could ask them for help, to find out where her family was. “I’ll just wait until morning. I am getting tired,” she said aloud. So with that, she fell asleep. She awoke seconds later, struggling to breathe. There was something wrapped around her face. And it was very sharp. Chapter Three: “Get up, you lazy – what are you? Some cross between a Rainwing and a Nightwing?” hissed a terribly ugly Mudwing who looked as if he might have been in a battle with a Skywing and lost. He had scars all over his snout and he had a horrible gash in his stomach. You could see his ribs protruding out of his chest. Dusk pushed his claw off of her face. “My name is Murky,” says the Mudwing. “I’m Dusk,” says Dusk, finally able to breathe again. “Can you help me find my family?” She asks the strange, seemingly unfriendly Murky. Murky makes a grunting sound. “Don’t be silly, it’s the middle of the night, and you aren’t even close to the center of the rainforest. Come over to my place and sleep the night. We’ll figure things out in the morning.” “Y’know, this might not sound that nice, but I don’t completely trust you,” Dusk exclaims with a sigh. “Well, that’s totally fine with me!” Murky growls. “Just stay out here for the night and freeze to death!” “Okay, okay, I’ll go with you!” Dusk reluctantly agrees. “But only for the night. I’m leaving in the morning.” “Cool with me,” Murky grins. The two dragons waddle back through the freezing cold to Murky’s hut, with him in the lead. Once they got to his hut, they went inside, and Dusk spotted what appeared to be a bathtub but with mud inside, which she was for Murky, and a small cot, which she assumed to be the one she was going to sleep in. She curled up in it, only to find a few dozen spiders crawling about in it. “You expect me to sleep in this… this WRECKAGE? With spiders in it? I HATE spiders!” Dusk angrily shouts, jumping out of the cot with rage. “Well, it’s either that, or the one that is covered in mud…” Murky sneers and gestures towards a hammock that has puddles of mud in it. “Or the floor. Take your pick. Oh wait – I may have another cot I hid in my Mom’s closet that may not have mud or spiders in it. Want me to go get it?” He asks Dusk with a sly look. “That would be nice,” says Dusk, not minding the evilness that Murky seems to be sharing hints of with her. Murky shuffles out of the hut, leaving Dusk alone with the spiders and her own misery. She thought about her parents, and how worried they might be when they realize that she had gone missing . She wondered if they already realized, and were searching for her now. She waited until Murky came back with the cot, but by the time he came back carrying the cot, Dusk was already curled up on the floor, sound asleep. “Dusk – wake up – I brought you the cot!” Murky said, nudging her awake. Dusk slowly arose, her vision a blur but clearing quickly. “Thanks, Murky. Y’know, you really are a nice guy. I am actually starting to like you.” Murky bows. “Thanks, Dusk. You’re nice, too. Now you should get some rest, because we have a very big day tomorrow. We are going to find your family.” “That may take a lot of time and energy,” Dusk protests. “Well, you get some rest, because we are going to do a lot of flying if we’re going to find your family. The Kingdom of Rainwings is in the center of the rainforest,” exclaims Murky. “That I know. Do you think I’m stupid?” “I never said that! Now go to sleep.” “But I’m not tired now!” “I said go to sleep!” Dusk flapped up on the cot. “Ooh, this is actually pretty comfortable!” She remarks. She circled on her bed, curled up, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, fell into deep sleep. Chapter Four: “Dusk! Wake up!” yells a Mudwing whom at first she didn't recognize. “How do you know my name?” she said. It took her more than it should have to realize it was her friend, but she eventually found out who the ‘unknown’ dragon was. Dusk breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that it was only Murky. She walked out of the hut and greeted him. “Oh, it’s you, Murky! I’m so glad to see you. Are we going to find my family?” Dusk got excited, but only briefly when she heard the news that Murky shared with her. “We are, but first we have to have something to eat. The only food we have here for miles is mud or cows,” Murky sadly uttered. “But I only eat fruit,” Dusk glanced down to her stomach, which was grumbling like a garbage truck that had started to topple over. “If that’s the case,” said Murky, full of thought, “then I might be able to send in a Mudwing warrior to fly into the rainforest and steal some fruit for you.” “No, don’t risk one of your soldiers! They might get caught! If anyone should go in, it should be me, because I am part Rainwing. I’ll just fly in, steal a pineapple or two, and fly back out. It’ll be simple. “Besides, if Rainwing or Nightwing spies catch me, either they’ll think I am a Rainwing Nightwing, and allow me to take the food, or they will take me home to my family.” Dusk rushes her words. Then she slows down as she realizes that this might be the last time ever seeing Murky. “Well, I think this might be goodbye,” Murky murmurs and glances down, uttering a sigh. “Yeah. I guess so. If I do manage to come back, you’ll be here… right?” Dusk’s eyes swell up with tears. Murky’s voice starts to get rough. “Y’know, kid, I’m gonna miss you when you’re gone.” Dusk giggles, her eyes still filled with tears. “Hey Murky – for a big, bulky guy like you, you are sweet on the inside and I’m just realizing this now, but you are also kind of emotional.” Dusk then starts to whimper, which grows to a sob, which stretches out to weeping, at which point is on the bridge of bawling. “You too, pipsqueak.” Murky smiles, a huge toothy grin. “Hey, I’m just realizing something. This is all just because you need fruit to eat, right?” “Hey, you’re right! That is true!” Dusk wipes her snout on her arm, sniffles, and then hiccups. “Hold on a second…” Murky tries to comprehend something. “Maybe we could go in together when we look for your family and you can take fruit on the way!” “Great idea, Murky!” Dusk happily squeals with anticipation. “So when are we leaving?” “As soon as I get something to eat. I don’t eat fruit. I will go find a cow and I will be right back.” Murky starts to walk away from the outside of his hut. “Wait – MURKY!” Dusk yells. “Try some fruit. You might like it!” She glides over to where Murky now stood, and landed right beside him. “I’ll give it a shot,” says Murky hesitantly. Dusk cheers. She leaps into the air and flaps her wings. She waits a few wingbeats for Murky to come but he doesn’t join her. “You coming?” She asks Murky, but he seems to have disappeared from her sight. She wondered where he was. Had he snuck off into the rainforest without her? Or had he betrayed her and left her out in the Mud Kingdom all by herself? She then heard wingbeats beside her. She knew where he was now. He had been able to sneak away from her glance, but he was right behind her. “Oh, there you are, Mur - ” she turned around, but before she could finish speaking, gasped as she saw that the dragon beside her was not Murky. Her life flashed before her eyes swiftly – it was very boring – but it flashed before her nevertheless. The unknown dragon was not the Murky she knew. It was not even a Mudwing. She could feel its icy, stinky breath on her face. She could see the rows and rows of sharp, white teeth in its humongous jaws that were opened wide, ready to breathe frost breath at her at any sudden move. She could see its talons, sharp and clear as icicles. It was an Icewing. Chapter Five: Dusk wondered what an icewing was doing in the mud kingdom. She didn’t bother asking the icewing that was holding her hostage, at least without permission to talk. She waited a few heartbeats for the icewing to say something. No answer. Suddenly, “Well? Are you gonna speak, or are you just like those snub-nosed, wordless worthless little scavengers?” the mysterious Icewing asks. “W-Well,” Dusk stammers. “Go on,” the Icewing remarks. “Um, well, I was with my, um, Mudwing friend, um, Murky, and - ” Dusk stopped her sentence short. She could see behind the Icewing that there was a gang of Icewings, four of them (not including the gang leader), each holding part of a net. She peered into the net, only to find Murky blindfolded with a gag in his mouth! “Hey!” Dusk suddenly yelled at the Icewing that was in front of her. “Let my friend go!” “Not until you tell me what you’re doing in Mudwing territory,” the Icewing calmly exclaims.“I’m not saying anything,” Dusk snootily remarks, “UntilI you let Murky go, and I want to know who you are. Why should I trust you? And what are you doing here? You live so far away! How long did it take you to get here?” “Now, now, don’t go asking so many questions at once. One at a time, please.” The Icewing says. “First, I want to know who you are.” Dusk huffs. The Icewing started speaking. “My name is Iceberg, for your information. “And my bros are Penguin, Snowstorm, Frostbite, and Shard. Would you like to know anything else, now that you know who we are?” “Yes.” “Well then, ask away!” “What are you doing here? How long did it take you to get here?” Dusk piles on the questions. “How about this: come with me to the ice palace, and I will take care of you and your friend, as long as you stop asking me questions.” Iceberg declared. “That sounds like a great idea!” said Dusk with anticipation. She had always wanted to see the ice palace. And off they went. They flew for a few days before they got to the Ice Kingdom. When they arrived, everyone was very tired of flying, so Iceberg made a request in the castle for a room to sleep in. After all, since Snowflake was the queen, and he was her grandson’s cousin, the guards of the castle let them go in without a fight. When they got to their room, Dusk laid down. Everyone laid down and fell fast asleep. Dusk woke up some time later (she was part nightwing). She saw all of the dragons chests rising and falling, all of them fast asleep. She quietly hopped out of bed, not wanting to disturb any of the peacefully sleeping dragons, and disappeared out into the hall. She tried to escape the icewing palace, but a new dragon stopped her. She glanced at the clock behind him. It was 11:40pm. “What are you doing up so late?” She whispered to the unknown dragon. “What are you doing up so late?” He mocked. He seemed shifty, so Dusk interrogated him further. “Who are you? And what are you doing here? What type of dragon are you? How did you get in here?” She hissed a bunch of questions at him. The still unidentified dragon said in a way-too-loud snarl at Dusk, “IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THAT BADLY, MY NAME IS - ” Dusk interrupted him mid-sentence. “SHUSH BE QUIET YOU ARE BEING TOO LOUD SHUT UP!!!” It all tumbles out of her mouth way too quickly. Dusk shoves her hand over his mouth, causing his sounds to now be muffled. “MMFFFFMMMFPHBF!” The dragon said. “What did you say?” Dusk asked him, removing her claw from his mouth. “I said, ‘Take your claw off my mouth right now or I’ll yell at the top of my lungs!’” he said, angry with Dusk. “Oh. Sorry. But in a quieter and nicer voice this time, I still don’t know your name andbythewaymynameisDuskandIthinkyouarereallycute.” Dusk’s mouth was talking gibberish nonsense at this point. She sputtered out the last sentence so quickly that even she couldn’t interpret what she had said. She then tried her best to decipher it in her head. She found out what she said and blushed a little. She studied him. He looked like a Seawing / Sandwing hybrid, though Dusk couldn’t be sure. She asked him, though only answered by a grr… and a tugging of her claw. “C’mon,” he whispered. “Let’s go to my room and hang out. I’ll discuss everything with you. Only rules: don’t make a mess, though you can go through some of my stuff if you feel it is necessary, and you have to do the same.” “What do you mean by the same?” Dusk asked the mysterious dragon cautiously. “What I mean by that is you also have to tell me what I am telling you. Follow me. I’ll lead the way.” The dragon says to Dusk. And they disappeared down the long, dark, twisting hallway. Chapter Six: The two walked silently down the hall. They snuck past the elevator guard, who, at this point, was fast asleep, snoring away. They tiptoed past doors, all shut tightly, until the dragon who’s name was still unclear stopped at a door with the number 274. He took a key out from under his wing and jiggled it in the lock until the door popped open and creaked inward. He started to walk in, then corrected himself by backing up. “Ladies first,” his look said, inviting Dusk in. So in Dusk went. She glanced around the room and saw twin sized beds (she wondered who the second bed was for; maybe guests?), each with a bedside table on either side of them, a couch and T.V., a mini kitchen, and a bathroom. She then realized that she had been so tired, she forgot to study the room that the Icewings were in. She glanced back, and saw the dragon shutting the door behind him. He let out a long sigh, then plopped down on the couch beside where Dusk was sitting. He let out a long sigh. “Okay, so here it is: my name is Seafoam. I am, yes, a Seawing/Sandwing hybrid. I was let into the palace because I am one of Iceberg’s friends.” Friends. MURKY. “Oh my gosh I have completely forgotten about Murky I was so tired and I completely forgot about him and I have to find him I’m sorry but I have to go and - ” Seafoam cut her off. “What the what did you just say?” He sounded very confused. Dusk realized that she hadn’t told Sefoam about Murky. “My friend. Murky is my friend. The Icewings that took me to the palace – they trapped my friend in a net and now I don’t know where he is.” “Oh. Well, I can try to help you find him. Where did you see him last?” “When we were flying to the ice palace.” “Is he in their room?” “I don’t know. I haven’t checked.” “Then let’s go!” Seafoam said with anticipation. So they walked back to the Icewing’s room. They walked past all of the doors, and the same elevator guard, who was still asleep. While walking, Seafoam asked Dusk, “What room are the Icewings in?” “Um…” Dusk stammered for a second. She then realized that she hadn’t checked what room number they had stayed in. “I DON’T REMEMBER!” “I have an idea!” Seafoam suggested. “How about we go down to the lobby and ask where they are. Do you know their names?” “Yes,” Dusk replied. “Then let’s go. I’ll do most of the talking. You can say their names, though, since I don’t know.” “Okay.” So Dusk and Seafoam had to go and wake up the elevator guard, who questioned them for a minute or two before they could get to the lobby. When they got to the front desk, the receptionist asked them what they were doing up at this hour. After all, it was still very early in the morning. “Why hello there, Seafoam! And who is this lovely little dragonet that you have with you?” The receptionist said to them. “Oh, this is just my friend, Dusk!” Seafoam said to the receptionist. Dusk blushed. She had never been referred to as a friend from a stranger before. She smiled and looked up at Seafoam. He glanced her way and smiled back. Dusk realized something. She had a crush on him. “Well hello, Dusk! Nice to meet you!” The receptionist exclaimed to Dusk. Dusk grinned. “You too!” Dusk said politely. “We just wanted to know if you know what room number Iceberg and his friends are in. They brought me in here.” “Oh, okay then. Let’s see here: Iceberg, Iceberg, Iceberg.” The receptionist looked through his book of rooms that were occupied. “Ah, here we are! Room 406. Why do you want to know?” “They’re just friends of mine. And thank you!” Dusk exclaimed. “And by the way, what time is it?” “I believe it is 5:57.” 5 : 5 7 ? “C’mon, Seafoam! We have to go. Bye!” Category:Browse Category:Fanfics